megaman_maarten_koster_basefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Daichi Nagano
"Engels" "Is that your Navi Megaman wahooo he is great do you want an Net Battle of sometime "Nederlands" "Is dat je Navi Megaman Wahooo hij is goed wil je een Net Battle doen of een andere keer" _Daichi Megaman Battle Network Blue SX "Engels" "My name is Daichi Daichi Nagano "Nederlands" Mijn naam is Daichi Daichi Nagano _Daichi New Megaman NT Warrior Daichi Nagano '''Bekend als '''Nagano Daichi (だいち ながの) In Japan is een character van de Megaman Battle Network series gemaakt door Maarten. Hij is Lan uitdagend kameraad en Quint.exe operator hij traind Quint een langere tijd. Zijn skills zijn perfect en een kant vijand boven Dex en Gutsman. Personality Daichi heeft een vriendelijke friendschap wanneer je Danganman hebt verslagen. Je komt hem tegen op de ACDC Basisonderwijs. Met Takaki zn nieuwe kameraad. Daichi heeft belooft voor Lan dat hij een Net Gevecht wilt. Als je verliest Daichi is ontzettend blij en eanthousiast met vriendelijke geluk. als je wint Daichi huilt en zij dat Megaman is heeft een goede operator. Hij en Takaki Heeft hetzelfde gehad met de slechte scholen. Daichi was vorig jaar bij Greystone City en wordt gepest. Wie het zijn is onduidelijk. Maar heeft wel goede haat met Ryo Takayuki Game History Edit MegaMan Battle Network series Daichi en Quint kunnen gevochten worden op elke Megaman Spin off games. Die zijn gecreerd door Maarten. Hij heeft kleine kanten in Lan's zn avonturen en is vaak te zien in het ACDC Basisonderwijs maar later bekend hij Ultimus geheim. En gaat samen met Lan en Takaki om de Omega programma te verslaan. In Megaman Battle Network Blue SX hij gaat meer met Quint zn training onderweg en is niet vaak te zien op het ACDC Basisonderwijs je komt hem tegen op een zoektocht. Manga Doujin Daichi maakt ook een debut in de New Megaman NT Warrior Doujin van Maarten Hij en Takaki maken een compliment om goede kameraden te zijn. Lan wil zeggen waar Takaki Daichi leerde kennen. Maar Daichi kende Takaki al veel langer en geeft hem een eanthousiaste blik. Hij probeert Lan te overtuigen om te winnen in een Net Battle maar Lan won. En Daichi is vrolijk verdrietig. Maar Lan zij dat haar Net Navi net zo sterk is als hem. Later Daichi en Takaki komen de Omega programma achter en wiste wat Ultimus wilde doen. Later Daichi Quint is bezwakt naar de eerste grens van de Manga door virussen. Daichi vlugte en gaat meer op training van Quint. Biografie en Relaties Daichi is een zijtrap van Lan hij was al kameraden van Takaki met dezelfde emoties. Daichi is verliefd op Mary Maar Mary is bang over haar gevoelens dat is onderdeel van de New Megaman NT Warrior doujin. Daichi is goede kameraden met Eugene Chaud Omdat zn Net Navi dezelfde krachten heeft als Megaman. Ook noemen ze dat alles in een. Gallerij Trivia * Door Daichi eanthousiaste en blije gezichten. Veel Megaman mensen denken dat hij Autisme leed. Maar Maarten denkt er anders over. * Daichi is de vierde character gedurende Net Battle met geen Game Over scherm. Als je verliest van Quint. * Daichi is een groot liefhebber van computerspellen Dat is bekend in de Manga * Daichi naam en woonplaats verwijsd naar Daichi Yamanaka Gedurende winterkleren die ze aan heeft. * Daichi toont altijd zn tong als een kinderlijke persoonlijkheid.